Dorian Tyrell
Dorian "Breakspear" Tyrell 'is the second son of Lord Harlen and Lady Helaena Tyrell, and younger brother to Gareth. He is a knight of Highgarden, and as such he is styled ''Ser. Appearance Dorian is neither tall nor short, though he has a flat belly, muscular arms and broad shoulders. He possesses the Tyrell features including greenish blue eyes with specks of gold and curly brown hair. He is not considered handsome but rather fair to look upon. History Dorian Tyrell is the second son born of the union of Lord Harlen and Lady Halaena Redwyne. Dorian was always a warrior, much like his older brother, and showed a certain martial mastery from an early age. The Tyrell was always a quiet kid, self-conscious and excluded himself from the other group of kids in Highgarden, instead he preferred to read with the Maester and practice his sword-fighting. Raised as a second son, the thought of lordship never crossed his mind, and so he put aside his studied with the Maester when he turned ten and was sent to foster to Horn Hill for the strong Lord Alan Tarly, whom he squired for until he earned his knighthood when he turned six-and-ten. Being a young adult, most of his life was spent between Highgarden, Horn Hill and the Arbor. Winning most of the children's melee he partook in, he showed both bravery and strength on the "field" even if his foes were fourteen year olds in padded armour trying to hit on him with wooden or dulled swords. Dorian favours a spear or a long-hammer with a spiked side to break helmets, though he is good at wielding all sorts of weapons. He has an unusual fighting style, mostly relying on lightweight armour and long weapons to keep his enemies at distance. It is often noted that he is swift and nimble. Now a man grown, it is not unusual to see him riding out in the forests, hunting boars and deer or training on the training grounds of Highgarden - oft times sparring two or three adversaries at once, like Garlan Tyrell used to do - to prepare himself for upcoming tourneys where he may need to show the realm that Tyrells still have their thorns. His shyness has been replaced by a cocky smile and a cocksure attitude that is fueled by self-appreciation of his martial skills. Important Events * '''353 AC: Dorian is born to Lord Harlen and Lady Halaena. * 359 AC: Dorian picks up a wooden sword for the first time, it feels natural. * 361 AC: He is sent as a page to Lord Tarly and enjoys Horn Hill. * 363 AC: The now-squire is allowed to touch the greatsword Heartsbane for the first time as one of his duties was to clean it. * 365 AC: Surprisingly good for his young age, Dorian wins his first tourney in a children's melee. * 367 AC: He picks up a spear for the first time and learns how to wield it with great skill from a Dornish master-at-arms. * 369 AC: H''aving been knighted by one of the greatest swordsmen of the realm, Dorian feels more confident and starts becoming popular at court as a knight.'' Recent Events It is noted that Dorian had a jousting accident with a knight of his household guard, impaling the man's horse with his lance and falling from his own. This incident resulted in a weakened arm for Dorian, a crushed leg for the other knight and the loss of a stallion. After the events in Highgarden, Dorian followed his father and brother to Kingslanding where he signed up for the tourney despite his arm injury and the Maesters' advice. Representing the Tyrell name, Ser Dorian was taken out of the melee after four hours of fierce combat by none other than Lord Benjen Bracken - he even outlasted his old master, the famed Ser Alan Tarly, a feat he will never forget. Though he made it to the last twelve at the melee, it came at a great price: his arm was now broken. It is with a cast on his arm that he attended the archery event and made it to the finals nonetheless. His accuracy and sight is now praised within the capital as he lost by no more than two points to Ser Sand and was that close to winning himself if not for his cast. During the last and most important event of the tourney, Dorian won against Ser Leo Wylde of the Kingsguard by seven points and was later eliminated by Ser Ryon Allyrion that had previously eliminated his brother, Ser Gareth. It is after the joust that his father dubbed him "Ser Dorian Breakspear," as a reference to his earlier feat in the melee where he'd broke a spear against Lord Benjen Bracken. Family * Lord Willas Tyrell (270-335) * Alyssa Oakheart ** Mace (302-303) Died a sickly babe. * Lord Garlan “The Gallant” Tyrell (277-354) Died an old man of seventy-seven. * Leonette Fossoway ** Lord Luthor Tyrell (301-354) Died of the Bloody Flux. ** Dianna Ashford *** Lord Donnel Tyrell (318-361) Died after a period of illness. *** Gwyneth Caswell **** Ser Leo Tyrell (35), Captain of the Oldtown City Guard **** Ser Osmund Tyrell (23) **** Erren Florent ***** Lyonel Tyrell (5) ***** Lucas Tyrell (3) **** Lord Harlen Tyrell (40) **** Helaena Redwyne (38) ***** Gareth Tyrell (19) ***** Dorian Tyrell (17) ***** Victor Tyrell (15) ***** Jana Tyrell (13) ***** Alerie Tyrell (11) Household Members * Elyas - Maester at Highgarden ** Gift: Sums * Osmund Tyrell - Lord Seneschal ** Gift: Administrator * Leona - Septa ** Gift: Benevolence * Paxter - Septon ** Gift: Benevolence * Ser Igon Vyrwel - Captain of the Guard ** Gift: Leadership * Ser Kennos Roxton - Master at Arms; Lord's Justice ** Gift: Martially Adept * Ser Hosman Norcross - Marshal ** Gift: Towering Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi